1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to docking stations, and in particular, to a docking station for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many hand held electronic devices, such as mobile phones and music players, for example, can be held in docking stations. A docking station will include a port that can allow the electronic device to communicate with other devices. The docking station defines a slot for supporting the electronic device. However, the port is typically arranged in a fixed configuration, which is inconvenient should users only want to use the docking station as just a stand without engaging the port. Furthermore, when not in use the port is exposed and may be contaminated, and this may degrade or shorten the life of the port and the docking station.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.